Matrimonio con mi príncipe
by Majo Walles
Summary: slash - Luego de que el hechizo que hizo a Draco un príncipe ideal terminara uniéndolos en matrimonio, es hora de su boda, pero las cosas no serán tan fácil para el joven matrimonio Malfoy. Del universo de "Principe de cuento de hadas" One-shot participante de "La gala ded Dragón"


**Matrimonio con mi príncipe**

 **Resumen** : Luego de que el hechizo que hizo a Draco un príncipe ideal terminara uniéndolos en matrimonio, es hora de su boda, pero las cosas no serán tan fácil para el joven matrimonio Malfoy.

Del universo de "Principe de cuento de hadas"

One-shot participante de "La gala ded Dragón"

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : sí

 **Capítulos** : único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

 **.°0°.°0°.°0°.°0°.**

No es que Harry pidiera demasiado. De hecho, lo único que quería, a cambio de su apoyo y docilidad en todo lo que sus "suegros" le pidieran, era que le dejaran un par de minutos a solas con su esposo. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Luego de que Draco se hubiera recuperado de su nefasta situación bajo la poción " _Princeps dulcis_ " que lo convirtió en un príncipe ideal, terminó enamorado de Harry y pasaron unos días en que el rubio cortejara a un, ya de por sí, enamorado Harry Potter. Lo que acarreó que luego de ir y venir por parte de ambos, terminaron enlazados.

El moreno se había aterrado al pensar en que Draco lo iba a rechazar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a una hermosa declaración de amor y la petición de que se casaran legalmente; aunque más bien fue Draco quien le dijo que tenían que casarse.

Habían sorteado una gran cantidad de pruebas entre las que estaban el casi no poder comer nada en el colegio, ante el miedo de que las admiradoras de su esposo se atrevieran a envenenarlo. ¡No podía estar tranquilo ni en clases de pociones! Cada vez que entraban a clases, la mitad los miraban extrañados, porque Draco insistía en tomarlo de la mano a cada rato, y la otra mitad con ojos asesinos; obviamente dirigidos a Harry.

Y lo peor no pasó ahí, sino que luego, cuando las vacaciones terminaron, Harry tuvo que volver a la casa de sus tíos a buscar sus pocas pertenencias.

 _Harry llegó a Privet Drive y no se sorprendió de ver a su tía, como siempre, regando las rosas y mirando hacia las otras casas para ver si averiguaba algo de sus vecinos._

 _Dudley jugaba a la pelota con sus amigos. Sin prestar atención de lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

 _Él venía caminando. Había reducido su baúl y lo llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta._

 _-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, fenómeno?_

 _Harry se volteó para ver que tras él se encontraba su tío Vernon y por la cara que tenía, no estaba para nada feliz de verlo._

 _-Vengo por unas cosas, tío Vernon, me iré en un momento._

 _El hombre estaba rojo de furia y lo demostró sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo para entrarlo a la casa, no quería tener que soportar las miradas de los vecinos cuando le dijera a ese mocoso todo lo que tenía que decirle a la cara._

 _-Eres realmente hipócrita, Potter -le dijo arrastrándolo escaleras arriba y dejándolo en la habitación- ¡¿Pretendes irte sin haber pagado por todos estos años de mantención?!_

 _-¿Cómo?-preguntó impresionado._

 _-Tendrás que trabajar, mocoso. Pagarás cada comida que tuviste en esta casa, cada noche que te alojaste aquí y ni creas que será fácil._

 _El adulto salió de la habitación dando un portazo y encerró a Harry por fuera._

 _Harry por su parte estaba completamente atento a lo que fuera a pasar ese día. Era emocionante vivir este tipo de cosas, luego de esperar toda una vida por ello. Sintió el timbre de la casa y miró por la ventana. Sí, los Malfoy sabían cómo hacer las cosas. Una gran limusina "muggle" de color blanco, esperaba estacionada fuera de la casa de los Dursley. Escuchó los ruidos de la entrada y se quedó expectante a ver la puerta de su habitación, como si con eso lograra saber que pasaría antes de que sucediera._

 _-¡Apártate de la entrada, bola de grasa! -sí, su suegro era toda finesa._

 _-¡Le exijo que salga de mi casa, fenómeno!_

 _Los rayos de colores se veían por debajo de la puerta y Harry temió por un momento que hubiera eliminado a uno de sus parientes. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Lucius, moviéndose elegantemente por el lugar, como si fuera su propia casa._

 _-Vaya pocilga en la que vives, Potter -le dijo el rubio, viendo con desprecio el lugar._

 _-Bien, en mi defensa he de decir que nunca lo quise –dijo caminando hacia la salida._

 _-Vámonos pronto, Draco quería partirle el cuello a tu pariente cuando te entró a la casa a la fuerza._

 _-Obviamente estaba molesto… es mi esposo –dijo con saña._

 _Lucius pudo evitar el devolver hasta lo que comió el día anterior, pero por el bien de su familia no haría ningún comentario. Y siguió a Harry escaleras abajo._

 _-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre, fenómeno?! –gritó Dudley antes de lanzarse contra Harry, pero nada pudo hacer al sentir como su mano era sujetada con fuerza. Se volteó y vio a un rubio furioso._

 _-Atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima a mi esposo y desaparecerás para siempre._

 _Harry podía haberse puesto a babear en ese momento, pero era poco digno y le impediría ver la cara de horror de su tía, mientras que Dudley trataba afanosamente de zafarse de la fuerte llave en la que lo tenía sometido Draco._

 _-¡¿Esposo?! ¡Aparte de ser un fenómeno eres un maricón! –gritó el obeso adolescente al escuchar la declaración del rubio._

 _Draco se molestó obviamente, no por nada era un sangre pura y lo que menos iba a aguantar era las faltas de respeto hacia su persona, pero Harry se antepuso a todo y se acercó con paso firme a su primo, tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso. En menos de lo que alcanzó a procesar lo que pasaba, Dudley se encontró en el suelo y con un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula, lugar mismo donde Harry le asestó un derechazo._

 _-No vuelvas a insultar a mi esposo, primo, porque para la próxima no seré tan misericordioso contigo –dijo destilando desprecio-. Quisiera decir que agradezco su hospitalidad por todos estos años, pero no soy un demente y ustedes no merecen más que mi odio, lo único que lograron conmigo es no convertirme en un delincuente, porque estoy seguro que de no ser por mi tía Petunia tu estarías metido en quizás que estilo de vida. Una lástima por ti, que, conociéndote, nunca disfrutarás de un amor tan grande como el que yo estoy viviendo._

 _Luego de eso tomó la mano de un orgulloso Draco y lo sacó de la casa, ese lugar al que nunca más volvería. Aunque notó como la limusina de los Malfoy había llamado la atención de un gran número de personas que se encontraban rodeándola, vecinos tanto o más entrometidos que su tía Petunia, tratando de averiguar quiénes eran los que ostentaban tal vehículo, por lo que Harry, pensó en dejarles un último recuerdito a sus tíos en señal de gratitud._

 _-Gracias por traerme por mis cosas, mi amor –dijo exagerado y meloso, actuando de manera patética y amanerada, todo lo que pudo con su vergüenza._

 _Draco, que sólo podía reír ante la patética actuación de su esposo, decidió llevarle el juego, quizás un poco más lejos de lo esperado por Harry._

 _-Por ti, lo que quieras – dijo antes de tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlo a su cuerpo para estamparle un beso de película y de paso apretar las nalgas de su esposo con ambas manos, algo que Harry no esperaba y que le hizo saltar._

 _-Te pasaste con eso, idiota –dijo en un susurro y con una vergüenza horrible._

 _-Avancen –les ordenó Lucius, bastante asqueado del comportamiento tan poco protocolar de su vástago y el esposo de éste._

 _En la casa, Petunia veía como su "estilo" de vida se acaba de ir por el drenaje, porque después de las asquerosas muestras de afecto de su sobrino y al que llamó su esposo, estaba segura que serían la comidilla de la villa por mucho tiempo. Basta decir que la puerta de los Dursley se cerró segundos antes de que la limusina blanca prendiera su motor para marcharse del lugar._

Luego de eso las cosas fueron aun más difíciles para Harry, tomando en cuenta que su tan esperada boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Harry?

El moreno miró hacia la entrada donde Draco veía divertido como trituraba una pobre manzana.

-Draco –casi soltó el aire cuando lo vio. Llevaba días sin poder ver al rubio.

-Lo lamento –dijo caminando hacia su esposo y sentándose a su lado-. No esperaba que mis padres se pusieran tan paranoicos con el asunto de la boda.

-Ni yo –dijo frustrado-. Siento que ahora que estamos enlazados te veo menos que antes, cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Obviamente nos vemos mucho menos, pero mira –dijo entregándole una caja, dentro de ésta había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco.

-Es… hermoso

Draco sonrió de lado. Complacer a Harry era malditamente fácil, mucho más cuando éste sonreía como un niño sin notarlo. Moría porque su noche de bodas llegara lo antes posible, porque de no ser así adelantaría la luna de miel y ni sus padres y sus moralistas reglas se lo impedirían.

-¿Draco? –le llamó Harry, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Lo lamento –dijo tomando la mano de Harry y poniéndole el anillo- Es sólo para ver si el tamaño es el indicado. Tendrás que esperar a nuestro matrimonio para tenerlo para siempre.

-Tendré que esperar tres días entonces –dijo mirando su mano, donde la sortija adornaba su mano y se veía magnifica.

-Algo más te tiene melancólico.

-Draco, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, desde que había sucedido todo lo del hechizo no habían hablado del tema con Harry y al parecer ya era hora de que hablaran.

-Hay algo que quizás no sepas y puede dejarte más tranquilo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-¿El profesor te explicó sobre el hechizo? Te explicó todo lo que los demás sabíamos de él, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí –dijo algo molesto-. No soy un idiota.

-Pues al parecer sí lo eres, Potter –dijo agarrándolo del brazo al ver que se ponía de pie con la intención de alejarse-. No hemos terminado de hablar.

-Déjame salir…

-No –lo sentó sobre su regazo y apresó con su brazo la delgada cintura de su pareja-¿Crees que me enamoré de ti por causa del hechizo?

-Así fue…

-No fue así, Harry –le dijo besando el cuello de su esposo que se estremeció ante la caricia-. De no haber existido sentimientos de por medio, simplemente el hechizo no hubiera resultado.

-Pero eso es imposible –dijo impactado.

-El hechizo es para que los novios se porten de manera caballerosa, no es un hechizo de amor.

Harry mordió su labio inferior mirando a Draco a los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú… de verdad me amas?

-Te amaba antes, te amo ahora y te amaré después también.

Harry sonrió de lado y abrazó a Draco por el cuello antes de besarlo. Con cuidado, lentamente, transmitiendo todo ese amor que tenía por el rubio en un simple contacto.

Draco no podía con tantas sensaciones. Quería más. Ansiaba más hace mucho tiempo.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo era depositado en la cama y sin ser consiente separaba las piernas para que su esposo quedara más cómodo entre éstas. Eran demasiados besos, demasiadas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, como una montaña rusa que lo elevaba y lo dejaba caer, la misma sensación de vértigo cuando Draco lo tocaba en los lugares precisos.

-Draco… Draco –le llamaba Harry en medio de los besos.

-Maldición –se levantó de la cama y se alejó de su esposo como si éste le quemara, cosa que claramente era así.

-Lo lamento… yo…

-Harry, no puedes disculparte por calentarme.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tus padres nos mantienen alejados –dijo bajando la cabeza aún apoyado en sus codos.

-Sólo hasta hoy –dijo acercándose y tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie y poder dejar un beso en los labios del moreno-. Desde hoy dormiremos juntos, así tenga que pasar la noche dándome duchas.

-Prometo no hacer nada para provocar ello –dijo sonriendo.

-Quiero que estos días pasen lo más rápido posible –le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como Harry le devolvía el abrazo.

-Yo también… te necesito a mi lado, rubio idiota.

-Será mejor que volvamos con mis padres, deben estar volviéndose locos con los preparativos.

-Está bien –dijo resignado, pero recordó un detalle que quizás su pareja estaba pasando por alto sin saberlo- ¿Sabías qué es lo que pretende hacer tu madre con mi traje de bodas?

.-.-.-.

Las pisadas corriendo escaleras abajo alertaron a los Malfoy que tranquilamente bebían una copa a la espera de que los elfos tuvieran lista la cena.

-Hijo, no es digno el andar corriendo –dijo Narcissa al ver como su hijo llegaba corriendo de la mano de su esposo.

-Madre… ¿Pretendes que Harry utilice un vestido de novia?

Lucius casi escupe el licor de su boca, pero hubiera sido muy poco educado el hacerlo.

-Creo que Harry se vería realmente hermoso con un vestido de novia muggle.

-Pero es un hombre. Lo notaste, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas tú, querido? –le preguntó a un sonrojado Harry que estaba parado en silencio junto a Draco.

-Deja de ponerlo en aprietos, madre –dijo molesto, no con su madre, sino con su cuerpo que se "emocionó" al imaginarse a Harry con el dichoso vestido de novia-. Consigue las túnicas y listo, nos casamos en tres días y quiero que esto esté listo para ese día –ordenó antes de salir de la sala con su esposo a cuestas.

-En la habitación de Harry está el vestido, por si quieren probarlo.

-¡Madre!

.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos malditos días y Draco estaba seguro de que si su matrimonio demoraba un día más se volvería loco. No sabía qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre, pero al parecer había contagiado a su esposo, porque a Harry se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que quizás no era tan mala idea ponerse un vestido y ahora estaba como si nada mirándose al espejo de la habitación que compartían hace días, viendo como lucía el traje de novia muggle que su madre había conseguido en una pasarela de moda.

-¿Crees que estoy siendo ridículo al darle en el gusto a tu madre al ponerme este vestido?

Draco sonrió de lado. No había manera de que Harry se viera mal con ese vestido. Un corsé delicado, ajustado a la altura de la cintura y luego las telas caían suavemente por las piernas de su esposo que se movía con gracia al girarse para caminar hacia él con sus pies descalzos.

-Sabes que te arrancaré ese vestido, ¿verdad?

-Es lo que espero –le dijo llegando a su lado y subiéndose a horcadas sobre las piernas de Draco-. Me da lo mismo la noche de bodas, puede irse a la mierda. Pero ya soy tu esposo y no me has hecho nada.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Harry –acarició las piernas desnudas de su moreno esposo mientras que con la otra bajaba lentamente el cierre-. Te vas a quemar.

-Eso fue lo más cliché que me has dicho –se rió antes de besar la boca de Draco con gula, estaba dispuesto a adelantar la noche de bodas. Las tradiciones Malfoy se podían ir muy al infierno. Tenía casi diecinueve años y quería dejar de ser virgen, quería pertenecerle a ese rubio que ahora devoraba su cuello y lo llenaba de marcas-. Draco, la puerta.

-Ya estoy en ello, amor –dijo apuntando a la entrada para bloquearla, nadie le impediría acostarse con su esposo, no esa noche.

Draco tomó el cuerpo delgado y lo dejó sobre la cama de manera brusca, sacándose la camisa blanca que traía puesta, para luego colocarse nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry, acariciando las piernas mientras batallaba con las telas para poder acariciar más arriba, subiendo las telas del vestido hasta su cintura.

Harry se estaba volviendo loco. Podía sentir las manos de Draco tironeando su ropa interior hasta quitársela y atacar su miembro metiéndoselo a la boca, esto era tan nuevo para él que no sabía cómo proceder.

-Draco…

-Tranquilo –dijo soplando sobre el miembro de su esposo, que goteaba de la excitación.

El rubio lo estaba distrayendo. Su virginal esposo que nunca había tenido contacto con otro hombre se retorcería de placer entre sus brazos. Por eso volvió a meter su miembro a la boca mientras metía el dedo medio en el ano de Harry. Lo escuchó quejarse, mientras se tapaba la boca para que sus gritos no se escucharan fuera de la habitación.

Harry sentía que se iba a quedar sin respiración, esto era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo hormonalmente controlado. Lo único que quería en este momento era ser penetrado con fuerza por su esposo.

-Ya no puedo… Draco.

-Ya está, mi hermosa novia –dijo ubicándose entre las piernas de Harry, haciendo a un lado el vestido de novia para poner las piernas morenas a cada lado de su cadera y así perfilar su pene adolorido en la retaguardia de su esposo.

Harry sintió como le partió a la primera envestida. Lo sintió en cada fibra de su piel, cuando el pene de Draco empezó a ganar terreno en su interior.

-Duele, duele mucho –dijo rápido, con el aire cortado.

-Dolería de todas maneras, Harry –le dijo acercándose a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, mientras tomaba el pene de su esposo para masturbarlo y disminuir su atención en el dolor-. Sólo respira, me estás estrangulando.

-Porque me duele –dijo apretando los parpados, irracional en ese momento.

-Lo sé, tranquilo –le pidió dando besos en el cuello de Harry mientras llegaba hasta su boca-. Amo besarte.

-Y yo que lo hagas –le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello, soportando estoicamente el dolor ante los mimos de su pareja.

-Lo lamento, bebé, pero tengo que ir más rápido.

Draco tomó con fuerzas las caderas de su esposo y comenzó a penetrarlo con rapidez, pese a los gemidos lastimeros del moreno. Las penetraciones le llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, podía sentirlo golpear su vientre, y pese a que era muy doloroso, también era la mejor sensación que había tenido en su vida.

-Draco… te amo, Draco.

-Yo igual, Harry –le dijo sosteniéndolo con más fuerzas para ir más adentro, tenía que terminar, lo haría en el interior de su esposo.

Harry lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser. La corriente que le recorrió la columna espinal fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para nublarle los sentidos.

-Vamos, quédate conmigo –le dijo Draco al ver como su vista se ensombrecía por unos segundos. ¿Era tanto el placer de su esposo que se desmayaría por éste?

El moreno volvió en sí para aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de su esposo y gemir en su oído al mismo tiempo en que eyaculaba en la mano de Draco, apretando su interior, las paredes de su ano apresaron el pene del rubio, logrando darle a Draco el estimulo necesario para hacerlo terminar en su interior.

Cansado, agotado, feliz.

Había tantas cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Harry que simplemente lloró. Porque estaba feliz.

-Por fin soy sólo tuyo –dijo entre hipidos.

-Siempre lo has sido, Harry –le dijo besando su frente, antes de salir del cuerpo de su moreno y atraerlo en un abrazo-. Mi madre tenía razón, te vez espectacular con ese vestido.

-Lo sé…

-Pero no podrá verlo nadie más –dijo celoso-. Eres sólo mío, Harry Potter.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriendo, quitándose los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesa y acomodarse entre los brazos del rubio-. Quiero dormir ahora.

-Duerme –le ordenó cubriéndolos con la misma tela del vestido, ya después, cuando Harry estuviera sumergido en un sueño más profundo, se encargaría de prepararlos bien para dormir.

Mañana era su boda mágica, pero hoy, simplemente estaba disfrutando de su adelantada noche de bodas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se supone que ustedes no podían pasar la noche anterior a su matrimonio juntos –les regañó Narcissa como si se tratara de un par de niños.

-Déjalos, mujer, han hecho lo que han querido desde que empezó esta estupidez del matrimonio.

-Pero Lucius.

-Ya es suficiente. En unas horas es el enlace y más les vale no haber hecho alguna estupidez, porque lo sabremos.

Draco tragó en seco y Harry lo notó, su mano, la que lo sostenía desde que llegaron al salón, estaba más helada que de costumbre, pero no dijo nada hasta que los Malfoy salieron de la sala.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Draco?

-Harry, juro por lo más sagrado que lo olvidé completamente –le dijo sosteniéndolo de la cara para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-No comprendo…

-El enlace, entre todo lo que involucra hay un pacto de sangre –le comentó, haciéndolo sentar en uno de los sillones-. En cuanto la sangre toque el vial con la poción que unirá nuestras sangres esta se tornará verde al encontrar en tu cuerpo otros fluidos.

-Y eso... oh –dijo tomando en cuenta las palabras de su esposo.

-Así es, anoche terminé dentro de tu cuerpo tantas veces que el hechizo hará saltar fuegos artificiales.

Harry estaba completamente rojo, ya no tan convencido de su decisión de la noche anterior de volver loco a su esposo al punto de que éste se lo follara.

-¿Qué…hay algo que se pueda hacer? Merlín, moriré de vergüenza.

-Sabía que esto pasaría –dijo una voz desde la entrada-. Le dije a tu madre que algo no me gustaba de todo esto así que decidí volver.

-No puedo permitir que Harry esté en el ojo de la noticia.

-Debiste pensarlo antes, Draco, no a unas horas del enlace.

-Señor Malfoy, por favor –pidió Harry-. Mi humillación, sólo será una humillación a la casa de los Malfoy.

Draco hubiera querido reír ante la cara de su padre, su esposo era muy bueno manipulando también.

-Debieron pensarlo antes –dijo caminando en círculos.

-Padre, hay que evitar la toma de pociones.

Lucius estaba furioso, no por nada existían ciertas tradiciones.

-Maldita sea –dijo caminando a la salida-. Síganme.

Draco y Harry se miraron antes de salir tras Lucius que caminaba raudo a su despacho. En el camino se encontraron con una extrañada Narcissa que solo los siguió hasta el lugar indicado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó Narcissa sin entender nada- Queda mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para el enlace.

-Lo lamento, querida, pero parte del enlace tendremos que adelantarlo –dijo Lucius abriendo una entrada secreta en su estudio, una de las murallas llevaba a un cuarto oculto en el que un gran número de viales y pociones adornaban las paredes del lugar.

-No entiendo…

-Madre… Harry no puede beber el vial para el vínculo de magia.

Narcissa lo pensó por un rato, hasta que se cubrió la boca al entender la connotación de las palabras de su hijo, viendo como Lucius a regañadientes se ponía a mover ingredientes dentro de un caldero.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, querido?

-Preparando la poción de vinculación…

-¡Pero y la ceremonia! –exclamó la mujer escandalizada.

-Puedo… -dijo Harry llamando la atención de los tres Malfoy- Quizás puedo decir que quería que el vínculo fuera privado. ¿Sólo la familia? –dijo apenado.

-¿Pero y tu familia, querido?

Harry dejó salir una risa algo nostálgica.

-Ustedes son mi única familia ahora –dijo elevando los hombros.

Draco sonrió y lo apretó en un abrazo para confortarlo. En otros tiempos se abría reído de eso, pero en este momento fue lo más lindo que pudo haber dicho.

Lucius se repuso rápidamente del momento nostálgico y terminó la poción. Tomó una daga y se acercó al joven matrimonio.

-Bien, no soy juez ni nada, así que simplemente corten sus palmas y dejen caer la sangre en el cáliz, luego unan sus manos y beban la poción.

Draco y Harry se miraron y luego el líquido glauco en el cáliz. El moreno simplemente extendió su mano para que Draco hiciera el corte y su esposo lo hizo rápido, lo menos doloroso posible y tomó su mano en cuanto la sangre de ambos cayó en la copa. Ambos vieron como la poción, que normalmente se hubiera mantenido glauca, ahora estaba de un hermoso celeste.

-Oh, por Merlín –dijo Narcissa cubriéndose la boca.

-Después, querida –dijo Lucius negando con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, ajenos a lo que los adultos entendieron, Harry terminaba de beber la poción y le entregaba el vial a su esposo que terminó de beber el contenido. Un halo de magia rodeó a ambos jóvenes que se miraban con amor. Luego, todo volvió a (la) normalidad.

Claro que fue raro para los jóvenes cuando Narcissa, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a abrazar a Harry llorando en el hombro del joven.

Lucius por su parte se acercó a la pareja enlazada y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Supongo que no entendieron lo que pasó –dijo mirando a ambos que seguían sin entender la emoción de la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que Harry lo sepa.

-Entonces los dejaremos solos –dijo sujetando a Narcissa para alejarla de Harry-. Recuerden que en unas horas empieza a llegar la gente y tienen que estar preparados.

El matrimonio salió del lugar dejándolos solos, mientras un confundido Harry miraba a su esposo para exigirle explicaciones.

-Draco…

-Esto… de verdad que esto no lo esperaba para nada –dijo abrazando a Harry y suspirando mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello del moreno, tal como lo hiciera su madre hace un rato-. ¿Viste que el vial se volvió de color celeste?

-Sí, tú me dijiste que cambiaría de color.

-Lo sé, pero no esperaba que fuera ese color.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó devolviendo el abrazo.

-Estás esperando un bebé.

Harry sonrió, sin saber por qué, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Draco, tuvimos sexo hace unas horas…

-Tu flujo de magia ya se dividió, Harry –le dijo aun sin mirarlo-. Al quedar embarazado tu cuerpo crea un nuevo flujo de magia.

-¡Pero no entiendo! –dijo exaltado-¡No puede ser tan rápido!

-La magia es así –dijo saliendo de su refugio-. Te amo, Harry, saldremos adelante.

-Lo sé… bien, lamento el exaltarme –dijo sonriendo juntando la frente con su pareja-¿Seremos padres entonces?

-Así es –dijo besándolo.

-Creo que ya ni me interesa el enlace.

-Nada de eso –dijo sacándolo de la habitación secreta-. Aun tenemos que tener un matrimonio por todo lo alto.

Harry sonrió feliz. Le daría el gusto a Draco, tendrían esa súper fiesta que tanto querían los Malfoy, pero luego secuestraria a su rubio para vivir una muy larga luna de miel a solas. Se lo merecían.

Por ellos y su bebé.

Fin


End file.
